My Slave My Love
by BooChangChang
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dijual oleh ibunya! Siapa yang akan membeli Kim Jaejoong? dan bagaimana nasibnya? Cekidot


Annyeong! Ketemu lagi sama Natasha~

ini sebenernya fic lama bikinan Nat yang udah pernah Nat publish di blog pribadi Nat.. tapi Nat publish lagi di FFn.. di FFn ini aja Nat masih baru banget..

Nat pingin apdet My Perfect Husband, tapi... NAT GAK TAHU CARANYA PUBLISH! Nat emang author abal~ gak bisa apdet chap.. hehe.. karna itu,, Nat mau minta bantuan nih sama readerdeul.. yang bisa PM Nat mau gak?

Kok Nat malah curcol gini.. -_- ya udah deh... ini fic Nat.. ni prolog ya (?)

Douzo~

My Slave My Love

Cast : emak jae and babe yun xD

Warning : Typo berlebihan, cerita abal nan gaje. Nat gak mau tahu kalo ada readerdeul yang pingsan, muntah2, serangan jantung gara2 fic abal Nat.. xD

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Nat udah peringatin ya.. :D

.

.

.

.

Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Umurku 19 tahun. Aku hidup berdua dengan ibuku di Seoul. Ayahku meninggal saat aku masih bayi dan ibuku... yah, aku tak tahu apa dia pantas disebut sebagai ibu. Pekerjaan ibuku adalah pelacur. Setiap malam dia selalu pergi ke Mirotic Club untuk memenuhi nafsu pria-pria mesum di luar sana bahkan hanya beberapa hari sekali dia pulang. Pulang pun tak berpengaruh padaku. 'Ibu'ku selalu pulang saat pagi menjelang. Well, bisa dibilang aku hidup sendirian. Aku tak punya sanak saudara di Seoul. Teman? Cih, tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berteman dengan mereka. Bergaul saja aku tak akan pernah mau. Bagiku mereka hanyalah sampah masyarakat yang hanya memenuhi bumi ini saja. Mereka sangat tidak beradab dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Kau tahu? Hidup seperti ini terasa nyaman. Damai dan tenang. Tanpa ada yang mengusikmu. Ya.. Tak ada yang mengusik, sampai hari 'ini' datang...

-Prolog END-

Part 1..

Hari ini aku menjalani hariku sama seperti kemarin. Bangun pagi. Sarapan. Kuliah. Pulang. Membersihkan rumah. Mengerjakan tugas. Tidur. Begitu setiap hari. Membosankan? Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Tapi, sepertinya hari ini agak berbeda. Saat aku pulang kuliah. 'Ibu'ku sudah ada di rumah dengan senyum di bibirnya. Err... Atau bisa dibilang seringai? Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat menyadari 'ibu'ku tidak sendirian. Ada namja dengan setelan jas hitam serta kacamata gelap bersamanya. Aku mendengus pelan. Pasti salah satu pelanggan 'ibu'ku. Cih, lebih baik aku masuk saja.

"Jeje.. Kemari." panggil 'ibu'ku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesal pada 'ibu'. 'Apa lagi ini?' rutukku dalam hati. Aku menyeret langkahku ke samping 'ibu'ku. Berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum manis pada namja tadi.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Jung?" pertanyaan 'ibu'ku memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Ne, pas sekali. Sesuai dengan selera saya. Cantik. Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Heechul-ssi." suara bass mengalun dari bibir namja itu. 'Ada apa ini?' batinku.

"Ne, saya juga senang berbisnis dengan anda, Tuan Jung." Namja yang bernama Tuan Jung tadi mengambil koper hitam di sebelahnya dan menyerahkannya pada 'ibu' yang terlihat begitu bahagia menerima koper itu.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Saya akan langsung membawanya." Tuan Jung itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku. MWO? Ke arahku? Ada apa ini? Sedetik kemudian lenganku sudah ditarik oleh namja itu dan menyeretku pergi.

"Yaa! Apa-apaan kau!? Lepaskan aku. Umma!" pekikku tak terima sambil memberontak. Tapi sia-sia, namja ini kekuatannya lebih besar dariku. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan melemparku masuk ke jok mobil. Ukh, sakit...

Jaejoong PoV END

Author PoV

Jaejoong terus memberontak dari namja tampan bermarga Jung itu. Tapi, tenaga namja itu lebih besar dari Jaejoong sehingga percuma saja perlawanan Jaejoong. Namja itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan melemparkan Jaejoong ke jok mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kita pulang." kata namja yang dipanggil Tuan Jung itu kepada supir lalu tangannya memencet sebuah tombol yang mengeluarkan dinding pemisah antara supir dan Tuan Jung itu. Sekat berwarna hitam dan kedap suara. Namja itu menatap Jaejoong yang memberontak. Perlahan tangan namja itu terjulur memegang tangan Jaejoong yang lebih kecil berusaha menghentikannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk melepas kacamata gelapnya. Menampakkan sepasang mata tajam bak musang.

"Kim Jaejoong... Nama yang cantik, secantik dirimu..." Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada telinga Jaejoong "Kau milikku..." lanjutnya lagi seduktif sambil tetap menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya.

"Yaa! Ka-Kau gila? Aku bukan milikmu! Aku milik diriku sendiri!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya menatap namja di depannya yang sudah berhenti menggesekkan hidungnya. Jaejoong masih memberontak tapi tangannya yang masih dicekal kuat oleh namja itu.

"Terserah.. Kau milikku. Aku sudah membelimu." katanya pelan namun tegas membuat Jaejoong semakin membulatkan matanya "Oh, ya.. Namaku, Yunho. Jung Yunho." lanjut namja itu lagi.

"Yaa! Apa mak-pfftt!" kata-kata Jaejoong berhenti saat namja yang bernama Yunho mencium bibirnya kasar. Melumat dan menghisap bibir cherry Jaejoong keras. Tangan Yunho yang lain melepas dasi yang melekat di lehernya lalu mengikatnya di tangan Jaejoong. Yunho yang merasa pasokan oksigen kian menipis melepas ciuman panas mereka. Bibirnya beralih ke leher jenjang Jaejoong. Menggigit dan menjilatnya. Mengundang desahan tertahan dari Jaejoong. Well, jujur saja. Desahan Jaejoong itu mulai mengusik iman Yunho. Libido namja tampan itu naik setingkat saat mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat sexy itu. Tak mau suara sexy itu menghilang, Yunho semakin gencar mencium leher Jaejoong, memberinya kissmark ungu kemerahan yang menggoda. Tangan Yunho tak diam, tangan itu menelusup nakal dalam kemeja biru Jaejoong. Mengusap perut rata Jaejoong dan beranjak ke atas. Mencari nipple Jaejoong. Dicubitnya nipple kanan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong memekik kecil. Diusapnya nipple Jaejoong yang tegang. Mengusap dan mencubitnya kecil.

"Yaa... Hen... Tikhh.. Kanhh.." ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri, bibirnya memang mengatakan untuk berhenti tapi tubuhnya menolak. Tubuhnya malah merespon rangsangan-rangsangan dari Yunho dengan baik. Ck, tubuhnya berkhianat.

Yunho menyelesaikan kissmark ke-duanya di leher Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengecup pelan kissmark yang barusan dibuatnya. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan menatap Jaejoong yang kepayahan. Muka namja cantik itu memerah, mata doenya menatap Yunho sayu, keringat tipis mengalir di keningnya juga poni yang menempel di dahi karena keringat menambah kesan sexy pada diri Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan bibir merah merekahnya yang terus terbuka mencari pasokan okseigen. Kemeja Jaejoong sendiri sudah terbuka sampai 2 kancing atas menampakkan leher jenjang dengan kissmark serta dadanya yang cukup berisi untuk ukuran namja. Yunho yang melihat penampilan Jaejoong seperti ini mulai merasakan kalau juniornya mulai 'bangun'. Yunho menatap Jaejoong 'lapar' sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Well, sepertinya Yunho sudah tak sabar 'memakan' kim Jaejoong~

-YJ-

Yunho melepas jas hitamnya dan menaruh jas itu sembarangan, menyisakan kemeja putih yang pas di badannya. Sehingga membuat tubuh tegap namja itu tercetak jelas di bajunya. Tangannya mulai menggulung lengan kemeja itu hingga sesiku dan melepas 2 kancing teratas kemejanya. Tubuhnya ia dekatkan pada Jaejoong yang masih terlihat lemas karena kurang pasokan oksigen. Dasi yang mengikat tangan Jaejoong ia lepas namun sedetik kemudian tangan Jaejoong diikat kembali di belakang tubuh namja cantik itu. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. Namja cantik itu... Sungguh menggoda. Kemejanya acak-acakan dan celana jeans panjang hitam ketat membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Yunho menyeringai ketika melihat gundukan di selangkangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga sudah 'bangun' rupanya. Yunho menggerakkan badannya membelakangi Jaejoong, tangannya ia masukkan ke ruangan seperti laci di bawah jok mobil. Bibirnya menyeringai ketika mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Benda panjang berwarna hitam menyerupai penis dengan ukuran 5 inchi. Vibrator. Vibrator itu ia taruh di sebelahnya, menyembunyikan dari Jaejoong. Badannya ia hadapkan lagi pada Jaejoong yang mulai memberontak.

"Yaa! Kau! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terikat.

"Sstt... Diamlah. Kau diam dan aku tak akan bermain kasar denganmu. Cukup diam dan kau akan merasakan nikmat. Mengerti?" kata Yunho sambil mengangkat tangannya hendak mengelus-elus pipi Jaejoong.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar brengsek!" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya tak mau disentuh oleh Yunho. Kelakuan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit emosi tapi Yunho masih mengendalikan emosinya.

"Jangan? Tak mau disentuh, eoh? Kau menolak tapi tubuhmu tidak menolak untuk kusentuh." ejek Yunho. Yunho meremas kejantanan Jaejoong pelan membuat Jaejoong bergidik. "Annggghhhhhh..." erang Jaejoong. "Bahkan tubuhmu meminta lebih." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, menaruhnya di pangkuannya. 'Ramping' pikirnya saat tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan kanannya membuka 1 kancing kemeja Jaejoong. Menyibaknya, memperlihatkan dada putih mulus Jaejoong yang cukup 'berisi' dan nipple berwarna pink yang mengacung menantang. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat nipple Jaejoong.

"Y-Yaa! Apa yang kau lihat. Palingkan wajahmu!" teriak Jaejoong tak terima saat Yunho menatap nipplenya ' lapar'. Yunho mengacuhkan Jaejoong, wajahnya ia majukan sedikit dan lidahnya ia julurkan menjilat ujung nipple Jaejoong.

"Yak... Ahh.." Jaejoong memberontak saat Yunho memajukan wajahnya tapi pemberontakannya berhenti sejenak saat dia melihat dengan langsung Yunho yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung nipple miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa meleleh saat lidah Yunho yang basah menyentuh ujung nipplenya. Rasanya seperti ada sensasi aneh yang bergejolak di perutnya membuatnya ingin mendesah.

"Kau meyukainya hm?" kata Yunho dengan tatapan nakal pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat menahan desahan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong, eoh?" bisik Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. Yunho menjilat lagi nipple Jaejoong lalu menekan-nekan nipple itu dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhh..." desahan halus lolos dari mulut Jaejoong membuat Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasakan lidah Yunho membasahi nipplenya. Menjilat lalu menekan nipple pinknya. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasakan yang seperti ini. Dalam lubuk hatinya Jaejoong mengakui kalau apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya ini nikmat. Walaupun Jaejoong tahu Yunho sedang memperkosanya dan Jaejoong harusnya memberontak tapi sebagian dari dirinya menolak. Tubuhnya ingin merasakan lagi apa yang dilakukan Yunho bahkan tubuhnya meminta lebih. Pikiran Jaejoong mulai tertutupi kabut. Pikirannya kosong. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah rasa nikmat dari perlakuan Yunho dan ia ingin lebih dari ini.

Yunho yang mengulum nipple Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat merasakan kaki Jaejoong melingkar di pinggangnya. Sepertinya namja cantik ini sudah mulai menikmati permainan Yunho. Merasa sudah mendapat respon positif Yunho melepaskan ikatan tangan Jaejoong dan melingkarkan tangan itu di lehernya. Tangan kirinya tak lagi memegang pinggang Jaejoong karena Jaejoong sendiri sudah berpegangan pada dirinya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengerjai nipple kanan Jaejoong. Sementara tangan kanannya meremas-remas pantat Jaejoong. Jaejoong melenguh dan mengerang saat Yunho menggigit nipple atau meremas pantatnya. Ini...

Ckkiiitt...

Mobil Yunho berhenti di depan rumah mewah. Yunho menengok dan mendecih kesal saat menyadari dirinya telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Rapikan bajumu." Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari pangkuannya. Ia mengkancingkan kembali kemejanya dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Dasinya ia masukkan ke dalamnya dan vibrator yang belum sempat dipakainya tadi ia masukkan.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seakan baru bangun dari mimpi. 'Apa yang kulakukan tadi?' rutuknya. Jaejoong sangat amat malu. Dia mengijinkan orang tak dikenal yang hampir memperkosanya untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada dirinya. Dengan gemetaran Jaejoong mengkancingkan kembali kemeja dan merapikannya. Matanya sedikit melirik ke bagian 'bawah'nya. 'Ukh. Aku 'bangun'. Sial' rutuknya lagi. Wajahnya merah padam bahkan sampai ke telinga.

"Pakailah." Yunho memecah lamunan Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan jas hitamnya.

"N-Ne?"

"Kubilang pakai. Celanamu itu ketat sekali. Aku tidak mau orang lain menyadari kalau kau 'bangun'. Tutupi pakai ini." Yunho mengucapkan serentetan kalimat itu dengan cepat. Yunho menghela nafas saat Jaejoong mengambil kemeja itu dan memakainya.

"Ayo." Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalamnya diikuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu saat berjalan di samping Yunho. Dia masih ingat apa yang Yunho katakan padanya tadi, 'Celanamu itu ketat sekali. Aku tidak mau orang lain menyadari kalau kau 'bangun.' Wajahnya semakin memerah mengingatnya. Omo, jadi Yunho memperhatikannya yang memakai celana seperti ini. Padahal menurut Jaejoong celana ini tidak terlalu ketat. Dia bahkan punya yang lebih ketat dari ini.

"Yaa, jalanmu lambat sekali. Ayo." Yunho berdecak kesal pada Jaejoong. Tak sabar, Yunho menarik namja itu. Merengkuh pinggangnya membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

-YJ-

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah mewah itu. Sepi.

"A-apa tak ada orang di sini?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Tidak ada. Para maid tinggal di paviliun belakang yang terpisah dengan rumah ini." jawab Yunho. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada orang? Berarti hanya ada dirinya dan Yunho saja di rumah ini?

Blush.

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah. Yunho yang melihat kelakuan aneh Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya heran. 'Ada apa dengannya?' perlahan tangan Yunho yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong turun ke bawah. Yunho meremas pantat Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget lalu memegang pantatnya sendiri reflek.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pervert. "Aigo, apa kau begitu sukanya tanganku menempel di pantatmu sampai kau memegangi tanganku untuk tidak pergi?" goda Yunho sambil menaik tirunkan alisnya tetap dengan tampang mesumnya.

"Mwo? Aniyo.." Jaejoong langsung melepas tangannya. Tanpa sadar dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaannya saat sedang malu.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Jaejoong "Kau betul-betul mem'bangun'kanku, Jae~" desahnya di telinga Jaejoong yang sensitif sehingga Jaejoong langsung mengerang. Dengan cepat Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style _lalu membawanya memasuki kamarnya. Well, melanjutkan apa yang tertunda sepertinya~

-TBC-

Selesai~ ini Nat apdet prolog sekaligus chap 1 nya.. Alasannya? Nunggu sampe Nat bisa tahu caranya buat apdet My Perfect Husband~ h3h3h3

Nat dapet ilham waktu lihat temen Nat yang memang maho lagi berduaan di balkon.. xDD yang satunya badannya kekar gede ala agung hercules gitu.. terus satunya imut-imut.. kecil unyu gitu. bahkan Nat lebih tinggi dari dia. Pasangan yang weirdo abis.. =_= Nat gak tahan buat ngakak waktu intipin mereka di balkon.. xD dan jadilah ilham buat fic ini~

PS :Nat sekarang lagi suka-sukanya sama KrisTao couple nih~ xD #gaknanya

Mind to Review?


End file.
